Some communications systems are designed to transmit data packets that have a preset fixed data packet size or predefined number of bits or bytes in each data packet transmitted. An example of a data communications system that has a preset fixed data packet size is a communications system that uses the Consultative Committee for Space Data System (CCSDS) standard which specifies a fixed size, packetized telemetry protocol scheme. Many National Aeronautics and Space Administration (NASA) space programs use the CCSDS standard for the downlink of telemetry data to ground stations. In fixed data packet systems, when there is not enough data to completely fill the preset fixed data packet size, fill data or idle data is added to the fixed data packet. When there is slightly more data than the size of a single fixed data packet, at least two data packets need to be transmitted with the second or last data packet containing fill data or idle data. The fill data or idle data is not used other than to occupy space in the data packet and is overhead taking up bandwidth when transmitted resulting in inefficient use of available communications bandwidth and resources.